The world she didn't know
by raynaaxx
Summary: this girl lives in a world were everything is perfect butt she doesnt fit in how will she react when she hears that she is ot from the world that she lives in not fma story but read you will like it
1. Chapter 1

The end of a new .

Let me tell you something I know A story don't know how long or how short but I know that this is a story about a girl named … well you don't have to know her name, yet , she was kind caring sweet small and cute ….pfff hahahahahahaha that's what people think of her when she was preforming , she was actually really lazy , mean and not cute at all let me say she was the opposite of what I just said she was horrible.  
Can´t blame her really because her live is pretty fucked up. She always had to be perfect and cute and sweet but that wasn't her, she always had to play with Barbie's but in real live she would play with her brothers transformers and she would grab his car and play with it , yes she has brothers and sisters well an older brother and sister actually they were twins so it was always those two and her those two twins would always stick up together for their little sister no matter how annoying she was because they loved there sister with all their hearts … WRONGGGG ! they cared for her butt not that much, she wouldn't talk to them so they'd never know why she was upset or why she was crying , not that that ever happened butt if she was they would look at her with confusion because they really didn't know what's wrong so yeah well about her mother her mother oooww her mother the perfect picture same with her dad always together acting like the perfect couple, the perfect couple huh haha always partying interviews and watching their youngest daughter preform as the cute little star she is.

The life that every kid wants, well she hates it she isn't that person because nobody knows that she is in a rock band playing for people who love rock that's the person she is a little rebel a lazy rocky sneaky Meany cheeky little freak that's who she is not the cute little girl, because that's the opposite because she is the rocky classy girl she is Melachny Romocheart .


	2. Chapter 2

Enter melachn- yeah blablabla 

Ow yeah her father's name is Jason her mom's name is Susan her bro's name is Raiden en sis's name is Lily their last names are Patuhov well I had to do that so you wouldn't get confused so yeah it will be Melachny's Pov

What's the meaning in live if you don't live the way you want to life it's not really fun if someone is controlling your live and you can't live the best you want butt I don't care I'm young my parents destroyed my live and I don't care ironic huh but yeah that's really everything that I have to say my live is boring I taught to myself why is my live so boring I have everything I want like freaking look at my room its pink fluffy and cute like everygir- Oh who am I kidding WICH FREAKING GIRL WOULD LIKE THIS SHIT

Yeah why is my live so perfect I don't want this I hate this hate hate hate hate hate –"chny Melachny oi Melachny'' yes what do you want Lily "Mom called she wants to see you'' sigh does she has to see me now "Yes she has to see you no-" fine fine geez you talk too much yes or no would be simply fine thank you " you don't have to be so me"

And again you talk too much "Dude let me finish before you sa-" Bye sis

And I shut the door behind me she can really talk you know , so I finally arrived at my mom's room (hey where rich you can technically play hide and seek in here )

Yeah so I opened the door and I get tackled in a hug " O HONEY IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU HOU HAVE YOU BEEN mom DID YOU BRUSH YOUR TEETH mom DID YOU GO TO SCHOOL mom HOW WAS YOUR CONCERT mom DID YOU COOKED DINNER FOR YUR BRO AND SIS YOU THAT THEY CANT mom COOK AND mom mom mom mom mom mom MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM !  
" Oh I'm sorry dear " oh my god mom you talk too much " I'm sorry honey I just missed you and al and your siblings and the house that's why I really missed y- " Just tell me what I have to do "Oh honey why would you think that I want something from you " so you don't want something from me ? " Welll " Uch just tell me already .

"Well if you really insist then I will tell ya the news …" And whats the news " wait for it wait for it " just te- " wait for it" …..Uh mo- " WAIT FOR IT !" …. " WHERE GOING ON A VACATION " vacation ? " VACATION " vacation " VACATIONNNNN "

Okay ? '' what's wrong honey" Oh err uhm nothing so whe are going on a vacation "yep for 5 days " when do we leave " TODAYYYYYYY !" Ugh this is really something for you to do what it's like a good family vacation riiiiiigghhhhhttt " right

So I'm going on a vacation interesting I'm wondering what I would have to do  
"MELACHNYY !" COMING DAMNIT

*At the airport *

Susan susan susan susan Patuhov ! " yes yes that's me that's me " we heard that you were going on a vacation and we would like to interview you and the little one over there if you liked , sigh here we go again time to put my mask on I taught to myself

**So hey there little Melachny **_uhm he- hello sir _**aaaww your so cute would you mind if I asked you a pair of questions **_of-f c-course n-not _**aaaaaawwww your soooooooo cutee I can't help it I have to hug you **she fake whimpered and hid behind her brother the twins knew that it was fake but they had to keep acting and acting and acting " hey mela don't you want to talk to him " _n-no _" I'm sorry sir but my sister doesn't want to talk with you " **It's alright I will interview your mother then **

" Thank you sir " **so Mis susan how are you doing … **Is he gone ? " Yep" Finnaly he was getting annoying so let go to the airplane .

So that's was the first chappyy hope you liked it


End file.
